Saber Wars
by Sithstrukk
Summary: Darra Thel Tannis' lightsaber skills were unmatched, until Anakin came along.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Jedi Quest. Darra's POV.**

I never really noticed him, until they stuck him in my saber class and made him my partner. My previous partner changed his schedule to take some smart-people hyperspace calculations course. Good for him. If he had stuck with me, he would have been the second best in the class. Everyone knows I'm _the _best.

Except for this boy; this serious, sandy haired boy who tripped over his own feet. He was my new partner. His name was Anakin.

That was my first impression. Put a saber in his hand and he's as graceful as a waltzing courtier.

Day one was easy. He had no idea what he was getting into. No idea at all. In a couple blows I hit him. I hit him hard, too. He fell to the ground, clutching his arm, embarrassed, and…afraid. He was afraid of me. Afraid I would surpass him. I could sense his pride.

But now I had a rival. I, Darra Thel Tannis, A bright spirit, had a rival. Jedi didn't have rivals. I suppose they did, now. I wouldn't back down.

I could see it in his eyes. This was war.

---

Day two was _way_ different. I should have seen it coming. He must have been up all night practicing with Mace Windu or Yoda, endlessly sparring, for he beat me. Me. Best in the class, winner of tournaments. Me.

My fame had gone to my head, made me cocky on the inside, though I dared not show it. But now everyone would be talking to him, congratulating him, getting advice from _him. _Not her. Not until I got her spotlight back.

The rivalry made me feel…terrible. Would Anakin ever let this competition go?

Never. Not ever. Day after day they sparred, sometimes Anakin winning, sometimes I. We were even. So I spent all my spare time in the gym, practicing my sparring, and working on my defense.

My friendships were failing. I spent so much time in the gym I abandoned friends and I lost my upbeat demeanor. I was all work, all the time.

There was one advantage to spending so much time in the gym. Ferus Olin was always there, too. He was strong and handsome and friendly, and not to mention three years older than me. I had always had a huge crush on him. But we never talked; never sparred. I was invisible to him, I bet.

I should have known better than to hang around in the main gym so much. Everyone went there, each and every Padawan, Knight, and Master. It was inevitable Anakin would be there at some point.

And he was. I saw him before he saw me, so I tried to make myself invisible. That was a failure. Of course he spotted me. And he approached me, boldly, without fear.

"Want to spar?" He asked casually.

"Why not? I have nothing to worry about," I shrugged coolly. I brushed past him to the center of the gym, clutching my lightsaber in one hand, the hem of my tunic in the other. I could not let him know I was nervous. Especially not with Cin Draillg, Soara Antana, _and _Ferus Olin watching.

Anakin looked almost…serene, as he polished the hilt of his lightsaber with the corner of his robe. "Alright, let's begin." He said cheerfully.

We bowed. We activated our lightsabers. We stood, unmoving, for the slightest instant. Our eyes met. At that moment I knew that I, Darra Thel Tannis, did not like just Ferus anymore.

**Updates to come! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Jedi Quest.**

I loved Anakin. The thought took only a second of my time. Anakin was already charging at me, swinging his lightsaber like it was a feather. I parried, though weakly.

Anakin fought harder, determined to strike me down. Within minutes, he did. Soara Antana looked at me, slightly disappointed. I wanted to impress her, I really did. But how could I?

I was in shock. I loved Ferus, only Ferus, always Ferus! I couldn't love Anakin! He was so…competitive! And everything Ferus wasn't!

But I did. He made me feel nervous on the inside as he bowed to me in triumph. I bowed back, averting me eyes towards Ferus. He was staring at her. He knew something had changed. Had he known? He must have. I blushed, redder than I had ever felt in my life.

Without further ado, I left the gym right as Ferus did. I stopped next to him in the hall. He stopped, too.

"I won't tell anyone," He said quietly.

"Thank you," I whispered. I glanced nervously around us. No one was paying attention.

"But I knew how you…felt about me," Ferus continued. "I knew all along."

"I'm…I'm sorry," I mumbled, staring at the ground "I know you never…"

"Maybe I did," Ferus hinted seriously.

"You…you mean…"I stuttered, humiliated.

"Yes," Ferus nodded. His neck turned light pink. "But I suppose now you've…moved on?"

"I…I don't know," I managed a smile, trying to lift the mood. "It wouldn't have gone anywhere, anyway."

"True," Ferus said wistfully. We stood in silence for a moment. "Goodbye, then."

"Goodbye," I echoed. Ferus started to walk away. I followed his lead and went the opposite direction, even though I was planning to go the same way he was. I didn't look back once. Neither did he.

---

Days passed. Anakin and I sparred as usual. He detected nothing out of the ordinary, as far as I could tell. He seemed almost…hateful towards me.

One day after I beat him, he hissed in my ear, "That is the last time that will happen again. You better watch it."

I didn't like Anakin like this. He was so…cold and hurtful. I feared for him. What if he took this too far? Would he ever know how I felt?

So I went to his quarters one day, while the Temple was quiet with meditation. When I arrived he was not meditating, rather tinkering with the arm of a droid.

"Oh, it's you," He sneered when he saw me in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"To talk." I said firmly, seating myself on the floor. His desk, chair, and sleepcouch were crowded with droid parts and other technology.

"About what?" Anakin grunted; staying focused on his repair job.

"About…us," I dared to use the word _us, _not knowing what his reaction would be.

"_Us?_" Anakin looked up from his work. "Since when was there an us?"

"Since that day in the gym, for me," I began, taking a deep breath.

"_Why_?" Anakin clearly had no idea what I was talking about.

"Because I realized I don't want to be rivals with you," I said, rising from my place on the floor.

"Why? I'm too much competition?" Anakin smirked.

"No," I shook my head. "Because I don't want to fight you…I…like you."

Anakin subconsciously dropped the droid arm. He gaped at her for a moment, and then composed himself. "Like…like a friend, right?"

I shook my head again. "No. Like…more than a friend."

"You mean you like _like _me?" Anakin shook his head in disbelief. "Darra, if this is some sort of joke-"

"-It's not a joke," I promised. "It's true."

"Okay, so…what do you want me to do?" Anakin asked awkwardly.

"I don't know, I just wanted you to know that," I told him with sudden warmth. His ears turned red.

"Alright."

"Thank you." Without hesitation I stepped closer and kissed him, lightly, on the cheek. It was warm and dry, weathered by Tatooine's sands. He stared at me, wide eyed and speechless, as I left the room. I beamed. Finally, this saber war was over.

**One last chapter coming soon. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry this didn't come sooner. I decided to add one more chapter with a little angst.**

I'm no longer a Jedi. I've joined the force. In the force, most Jedi think you don't watch over them and know what they are doing.

I do. Most other Jedi do, too.

I'd been watching for years. Been watching Anakin, watching Ferus, watching my Master.

All was well for them; except Anakin. He was dead. They now called him "Lord Vader." The boy I knew was gone. A Sith had taken him over.

I watched him as he killed himself, turned into that monster. I watched as he killed my Master, and my friends. The Younglings, the Padawans, the Knights, and the Masters. I wanted to scream, to charge forward with my lightsaber and put a stop to it.

But I was gone. That was impossible now.

I thought of Ferus. He was in hiding, but what would happen to him? I was torn. To think I had thought I had loved _Anakin. _I had trusted him, and look at him now.

He had changed; so had Ferus. Ferus had changed for the better, I thought. Anakin had done the complete opposite- he had broken my heart.

If we were still together, if I hadn't died, would all of this happened? Or would I have read my heart differently?

It didn't matter now, anyway. It wouldn't have mattered who I had cared about then, because we were Jedi.

But my biggest regret? I had been so stupid. After I had had that conversation with Anakin, I started… giving Ferus the cold shoulder.

Is that why he left?

…**And I leave you with that. That's the end, folks! Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
